In Due Time
by EvermoreToFall
Summary: Wally West is getting community service hours by volunteering at his local juvenile detention center. All he has to do is deliver, remove, check up...and talk. If he can convince some of them to see the error in their ways, maybe a miracle will make itself known and they'll be bailed out, released. However, all Wally wants are hours: he doesn't care about these people. Does he?


**What? What's this? Ever's started a third long story?**

**Chill, I can disperse myself evenly. Enjoy the story!**

**I own naught but the idea!**

* * *

Wally West was desperate. He had to start getting his community service hours, or colleges would never take him seriously. He had called every organization he could think of, but none had any volunteer openings. He ran his hands through his hair as he stared at the computer screen in the school library.

"Hey Wally, what's up?" Richard Grayson asked, sitting next to him.

"Community service. I can't find any place that will take me!" Wally groaned, slamming his face onto the table. Dick examined the screen and all the purple links.

"Not even this one?" he asked, pointing at the sole untouched link. Wally let out a humorless laugh.

"Very funny, Dick."

"I'm serious. Nobody ever volunteers there."

"For a reason. It's a prison."

"No, it's a juvenile detention center," Dick corrected. Wally snorted.

"Same difference."

"Come on man, what's so bad about it?"

"Linda will dump me if she finds out I'm hanging with delinquents!"

"I thought your girlfriend's name was Lisa?" Dick asked. Wally waved him off.

"Whatever."

"What's more important, your fling or your future?" Dick asked. Wally sighed.

"That's not fair."

"All's fair in this world."

"Shut up," Wally grumbled as he clicked on the link.

* * *

"Welcome!" a young woman working the desk beamed. Wally blinked. This didn't look like juvie. This looked like...the lobby of a hospital. Was he in the right place? "You must be Wally West. I'm Sasha, I'll help you get around since it's your first day volunteering with us."

"Thanks."

"Follow me!" Sasha said, standing and tucking a thick folder under her arm before waving Wally towards a small metal door, locked electronically and with a padlock. Sasha pulled a small card from her pocket, swiped it along the side of the keypad, angled her body to block Wally's view as she typed in a code, and produced a key that fit perfectly in the padlock. A loud buzz echoed through the lobby, and Sasha pulled the door open. Wally looked at the metal hallway and knew that this was most definately a detention center.

"So do I get one of those?" he asked.

"You will get a card and key, but not the access code. You will be given access to all cells, compounds, and staff facilities, but you'll need to be let in by me, GiGi, Pip, or Bambi, whoever's on duty."

"Okay..."

"Don't look so confused," Sasha said with a kind smile. "And don't be intimidated by the hallway; it's just for appearances," she walked swiftly to the end and unlocked another door with her card, another buzz ringing through the hall as the door swung open to reveal a beige hallway. There was a metal door with another keycard slot, and Sasha paused. "This leads to the kitchens; you'll need to stop here to pick up a meal cart for some of our high-risk detainees," she said. After about fifty more paces and a turn through another electronically locked door, Sasha pointed out a simple metal door with a glass window, no lock, and a plate like a push-door would have. "The cafeteria is through here; most of our detainees eat meals in there," she said. Wally nodded, then paused.

"Most?"

"Some of them are considered high-risk, and we can't risk mixing them with the others," Sasha explained. "Come on," she led Wally to a set of double metal doors, no locks. Through the glass windows, Wally saw shelves of books. "That's the library," she explained before pulling Wally around a bend to another door. This one was also metal, but it had an electronic lock and no windows. "This is the theater," Sasha explained with a smile. "It has stadium seating, popcorn, soda, candy, an arcade, and a selection of movies. Every Friday night, we open the door and play a movie. Sometimes the theater is used as a reward for good behavior," she led Wally to an intersection and turned left to arrive at an electronically locked metal door with no windows. "This leads outside, to a fenced-in compound. It's really incredible, the setup we have. I'll have to show you some other time," Sasha said before going back to the intersection and crossing to the other side, walking to the end to another metal door with an electronic lock and no windows. "There are a variety of sports opportunities back here; swimming, bowling, ping pong...you wouldn't believe what we've done," she said before pulling Wally back to the intersection and turning right. They walked down a long hallway, and after a while of silence, Wally spoke.

"So I guess the high-risk detainees don't get any of that?" he asked. Sasha stopped and turned to him.

"They can go outside. That's it."

"I noticed there wasn't a visitor's center. Why?" he asked. Sasha's eyes darkened with sorrow.

"These kids...there are two cases with them. They don't have anybody period, or they don't have anybody who cares. They can all be bailed out, but everyone knows they never will be. This leads to the laundry room, and the one to the right to the showers," she changed the subject by pointing out the doors (one metal with no lock and a window, one metal with no lock or window) before resuming her brisk walk. Wally followed her to the end of the hall, where a windowless metal door had a keycard lock and a padlock. Sasha opened it, and Wally was barraged with noise. He followed Sasha through the doors and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"The cells," she answered simply. "You'll be working up on Level Eight, they need the most help," Sasha, walked towards a clear plastic elevator and swiped her card beside the buttons before pressing the up arrow. The doors opened, and she stepped inside. Wally hurried after her.

"What do you mean?" he asked as she swiped her card beside the button panel and pressed 8. The doors closed, and Sasha sighed as the elevator started moving up.

"Our cells are almost full. We've gotta get these kids to see that they've done wrong, or they'll be sent off to prison. A real prison. Bad things happen to kids in prison."

"How bad can it be?"

"This happened a few years ago. Ten kids were shipped off, ten of our toughest. Within six months, they were all dead."

"How?" Wally choked out. "Weren't they criminals?"

"They were _kids_. They couldn't handle the abuse, the drugs, the rape...three of them committed suicide. Two overdosed. The other half were murdered. I can't let that happen to this group...not again," Sasha said quietly. Wally saw the tears behind her eyes as the elevator doors opened. "Wally West, welcome to Level Eight. The directory is up on the wall over there," Wally examined the board, and frowned at the sight of one of the names.

"Jane Doe? Isn't that what they call unidentified bodies?"

"She was caught in the act, and has no record, no file. Won't tell us her name," Sasha explained. Wally examined the board again.

"Am I going to take care of all of them?" he asked. Sasha nodded.

"That's right," she said. A walkie-talkie clipped to her belt beeped, and she picked it up. "What's up?... Oh... I'll be right down," she returned the device to her belt and handed Wally the folder she had been carrying. "Here are the files of all the Level Eight detainees; your key and card are in there too, and a walkie-talkie."

"Where are the guards?"

"I am the guard. I have to go now; there's a problem on Level Four. Have fun!" Sasha reentered the elevator, and Wally opened the folder. Right on top was a walkie-talkie, which he clipped to his jeans. Under that was an access card with his picture and name, and a key. Wally slid both into his pocket and looked at the first file.

_Name: Angela Hawke_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Foster family_

_Crime: Theft, breaking and entering, vehicular manslaughter, underage consumption of alcohol, illegal distribution of prescription medication, unlicensed flight of commercial and private aerial vehicles, truancy_

_Sentence: Life_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $500,000_

Wally chuckled at the end of the list of crimes and glanced at the picture, which displayed a girl with auburn hair and vibrant amber-hazel eyes glaring defiantly at the camera. He could picture her flying a plane. He flipped to the next page.

_Name: Koma Anders_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Uncle, sister_

_Crime: Theft, breaking and entering, assault, truancy_

_Sentence: Fifty-eight years_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_$185,000_

Wally frowned. He knew a girl who lived with her uncle; her name was Kori Anders. Was there a connection? He looked at the photo; straight black hair, angled purple eyes...but her face and skin tone looked so much like Kori's. Shrugging it off, Wally looked at the next file.

_Name: Katerina Mothe_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Father_

_Crime: Theft, truancy, assault and battery, underage consumption of alcohol, illegal operation of machinery, illegal possession of radioactive material_

_Sentence: Thirty years_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $125,000_

Wally raised his eyebrows and looked at the photo. She had a young face, wide blue eyes, and blonde hair. She was actually pretty, but not really Wally's type. He looked at the next one.

_Name: John Richardson_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Mother, sister_

_Crime: Theft, vehicular manslaughter, underage consumption of alcohol, truancy_

_Sentence: Sixty years_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $175,000_

Wally looked at the photo and found himself facing a young man with black hair, dark blue eyes, and tattoos. He looked imposing, so Wally turned to the next profile.

_Name: Xavier Redd_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Brother_

_Crime: Theft, manslaughter, assault, truancy_

_Sentence: Life_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $425,000_

Wally looked at the photo and chuckled. Black hair, blue eyes, stern expression...this guy could be Dick's brother. Except Redd and Grayson weren't the same last name. Wally flicked to the next page.

_Name: Mikron O'Jeneus_

_Age: 12_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Mother_

_Crime: Theft, manslaughter, unlawful possession of firearms, unlicensed driving, obtaining information from restricted government databases, truancy_

_Sentence: Thirty years_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $85,000_

So this guy was a hacker. Wally glanced at the picture; a bald kid with green eyes. If Sasha was right...well, this kid was only twelve! Shaking such thoughts aside, Wally looked at the next profile.

_Name: Jade Nguyen_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: None_

_Crime: Murder, manslaughter, attempted assassination of the President of the United States, truancy_

_Sentence: Double life_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $1,000,000 and Presidential pardon_

Wally did a double take. This girl had tried to assassinate the President? That was crazy! He looked at her picture. She was clearly of Asian descent, with straight black hair and angled green eyes. Wally turned to the next one.

_Name: Baron Flinders_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Sister_

_Crime: Assault and battery, manslaughter, vehicular manslaughter, truancy_

_Sentence: Eighty years_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $350,000_

Wally looked at the picture; reddish brown hair, blue eyes...hadn't he heard of someone whose name was Flinders who looked like that? After a moment, Wally looked at the next person's file.

Name: Seymour Oakley

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Mother, stepfather, brother, half-sister_

_Crime: Theft, assault, rape, truancy_

_Sentence: Ten years_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $50,000_

Wally looked at the photo. The boy had dark skin and hair, and green eyes. Wally almost thought he recognized him, but decided that he didn't and turned to the next profile.

_Name: Crystal Frost_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Adopted brother_

_Crime: Theft, manslaughter, murder, assault and battery, truancy, vandalism, destruction of private and public properties_

_Sentence: Life_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $475,000_

Wally glanced at the photo and could help but shiver. The expression on the girl's face was cold; shocking blue eyes glared flatly at him from the picture, and her mouth was in a grim line. Wally could see traces of blue dye in her hair. Deciding to not keep getting chills, he looked at the next profile.

_Name: Kyle Wolfe_

_Age: 16_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Father_

_Crime: Theft, assault and battery, production and use of counterfeit currency, use of forged signatures and documents, vandalism, truancy_

_Sentence: Seventy-nine years_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $275,000_

Wally looked at the photo and found himself facing a guy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked...dark. Wally turned to the next profile.

_Name: Unknown_

_Age: 15_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: Unknown_

_Crime: Murder, manslaughter, assault and battery, theft, unlawful production of explosives, unlawful possession of firearms, association with known terrorist organizations_

_Sentence: Life_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $900,000_

This was Jane Doe. Wally looked at the photo. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, and deep blue eyes. Her expression said "try me," and she had a scar from her right temple to the corner of her mouth, over her eye. Her ears were pierced multiple times, as was much of her face. There was a tattoo of a dark purple rose in the hollow of her throat, and the thorns were silver. Wally turned to the final profile.

_Name: Jennifer Hexx_

_Age: 16_

_Classification: High-Risk_

_Family: None_

_Crime: Theft, manslaughter, assault and battery, obstructing a federal investigation, unlawful possession and distribution of illegal substances, use of forged signatures and documents, vandalism, possession of explosives, illegal downloads_

_Sentence: Life_

_Location: Jump City Juvenile Detention Center (Jump City, California)_

_Confinement: Solitary_

_Bail: $800,000_

Glancing at the photo, Wally had to blink. The girl had black hair with streaks of pink where the dye was washing out, bright green eyes, pale skin, and a downright furious expression. Wally closed the folder and started for the first cell. Peering inside, he made out a shape lying on a cot. He knocked on the metal bars, and the shape jumped up and stood in a ready stance. Wally recognized the girl as Angela Hawke, the girl who had hijacked a plane. The girl who was in for life.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked. She blinked.

"Come on in," she sighed. Wally ran his card through the slot and, after hearing a buzz, pushed the door open and stepped in.

"You're Angela, right?" he asked. She nodded, watching him warily. "Chill, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to get volunteer hours," he told her. She relaxed slightly.

"Okay. Let's pretend I believe you. Now what?"

"How the heck did you steal a plane?" Wally asked. Angela laughed.

"You really want to know?" he nodded. "Which plane?"

"Uh, there was more than one?"

"Uh-huh. The fighter jet, the commercial flight plane, the cargo plane, the medical helicopter, the private jet, the military helicopter, the other commercial plane, and I _almost_ hijacked Air Force One."

"That when you got caught?" Wally asked. Angela grinned.

"Yup. But I had a hell of a time. I distracted the Secret Service with some firecrackers and cherry bombs, then snuck onboard and stowed away. Once we were in the air, I used a couple more firecrackers to clear the way to the controls. My plan was just to fly it for a little bit...land it...I'm not a terrorist like some of the people here, I'd never hurt the President. But they didn't know that; the Secret Service anticipated me. I only got to fly the plane for a couple minutes, but I went to court grinning like an idiot."

"Why?" Wally asked. "Why would you want to fly Air Force One?"

"Have you ever heard of 'the one'? Maybe, 'the last big score'? Usually it's about getting away with cash, but for me, it's about flying. It's always been about flying," Angela sighed. "Air Force One was untouchable...it was my dream. I could have gone for Marine One, but do you know how hard it is to hide on a chopper? I just had to be at the controls of Air Force One, for a little bit," she smiled wistfully. Wally laughed.

"My dream is to get to college," he joked.

"Then I suggest you don't hijack Air Force One," Angela said, breaking into a grin.

"For a criminal, you're not so bad."

"Hey, I'm a good person. But watch out for some of the others...mostly the other girls. Kitten isn't too bad, but the others are pretty mean to anyone they don't know. X and Johnny, too."

"You know anything about the nameless girl?"

"Jane Doe? Nope. She never talks to anyone," Angela answered with a shrug.

"Thanks Angela!" Wally said.

"No problem," she replied as he left the cell, pondering their conversation. Angela seemed like a nice girl; why would anyone send her off to prison? He went to the next cell and knocked on the bars.

"Hello?" he called.

"Who's there?" someone snapped. A girl's voice.

"My name's Wally West. I'm volunteering for community service; I just want to talk," he said. A hollow laugh echoed.

"Enter then, if you dare," the girl hissed. Wally narrowed his eyes and swiped his card through the lock before walking in. He saw someone lunge at him from the shadows, and quickly dodged to the side. The girl—Koma Anders—looked at him in surprise. "No one has been able to avoid me before. How have you done this?"

"I'm fast," Wally bragged with a grin, puffing out his chest. Then he noticed something in her voice and frowned. "Wait wait wait, hang on a second. Are you from Tamaran?"

"You have heard of Tamaran?"

"I know a girl."

"Not just know, I am sure."

"Hey, don't be like that! She's a real nice girl, but dating her would mean getting my head ripped off by my best friend," Wally protested.

"What is her name? Perhaps I know her," Koma sounded genuinely curious.

"Kori Anders," Wally said lightly, watching Koma. The girl tensed, and drew in a sharp breath.

"I do not know her," she said stiffly. Wally let the subject go.

"Well, I'm gonna meet the others, okay?" Koma shrugged.

"I care not for your presence," she sniffed. Wally rolled his eyes and moved on to the next cell.

"Hello? Katerina?" he guessed.

"It's Kitten," he heard her sniff. "And you can go away: I don't want to talk," Wally shrugged and moved to the next cell.

"John?"

"Johnny," he corrected. "And I'll save you some time: none of us will talk except chatty little Angela. You got lucky with Koma."

"Doesn't anyone have anyhting to say?" Wally asked.

"I do," came a feminine voice. Wally looked around to see Jennifer Hexx leaning against the bars of her cage, clutching them above her head. Her orange jumpsuit appeared fluorescent in the bland lighting.

"Yeah?" he asked. She met his eyes evenly.

"Fuck you, bitch," the cells roared with laughter. Wally flushed red and walked over to her.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Well I don't need it," she sneered back. "Now go fuck yourself."

* * *

After Wally related the story to his friends, they laughed until their sides were sore (except Rachel Roth, who was reading her latest tome).

"It's not funny!" Wally whined.

"Just court her like you do every other girl. And did your girlfriend dump you?" Dick asked.

"Who, Laura? Yeah, she did."

"Love is pointless," Rachel said flatly.

"Oh come on, Rae!" Garfield Logan told her. "Lighten up!"

"_Never _call me 'Rae' again," she growled, just like she did every time he called her by her dreaded nickname.

"Any hot girls?" Roy Harper asked.

"Dunno, I only talked to a few. I'm going back tomorrow."

"Come on, man, let us see the pics!" Victor Stone protested.

"No way, you'll just laugh at me," Wally muttered, shoving the file under his butt.

"Spoilsport!" Gar stuck out his tongue.

"Okay, lay off," Dick eventually said. "I'm headed home: it's getting late."

"Me too."

"Yeah."

Sentiments of agreement echoed and the teens slowly cleared, leaving Wally alone in his house. He pulled out the file and flipped through it until he found the photo of the person he was looking for.

"Jennifer Hexx..." he smirked. "You don't know what you've done."

* * *

**I know the bails are hefty, but look at the crimes they committed. I mean Jade (Cheshire) tried to assassinate the frickin' President! You have to laugh though when you see at the end of all her assassination charges, "truancy" made the list.**


End file.
